cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Skipper, Supreme Solger/@comment-27185579-20160816104847/@comment-27185579-20160817024359
Sorry but I have to disagree there. People who love to setup knows that running Rambling Shade or Ruin Shade is a better choice to run because they can mill 2 cards in the game starting from turn 2 itself which is always 1 turn ahead of Solger. Rambling has extra shield value if he intercepts and that helps in guarding. Ruin can attack anything for 11k as long she mills top 2 cards of the deck. If you run more of him, it's a bad idea. Nightstorm is one of the best cards for Nightrose as he can generate more attacks. Having more attacks in Battle Phase can be quite pressuring for the opponent. Running less mill cards in lower grades when they trigger it early + simple benefits surely beats a slower tempo approach. Gast Dragon does the same thing as Solger except Gast can resurrect all by himself. It's quite straight forward. To make him 19k, you must mill 2 and hollow it which Solger does the same thing except he does it on Main phase and Gast Dragon does it on Battle Phase. Darkface can hurt Gast Dragon if he's called at Main Phase but usually why would people call it at Main Phase when Darkface has souls to counter calls. However, a smart Darkface player will also counter Solger if they know how Solger is very close to Gast Dragon. Kagero can't stop both of their effects from resolving but Darkface does make a difference which is no big deal if you know how to play around him and MC is a rare match-up due to poor popularity. Calling Gast Dragon during Battle Phase is simply a better idea as you are making more attacks with your other units and you need to time it well so that control players will be caught off guard. If you use the same idea for Solger, you will know why Gast is better. Solger without hollow is a 13k permanent which people don't care about him. He has extra 2k only for defense which most of the time is irrelevant and he has no power-up outside his 1st call. In fact, he is better off in hollow state cause keeping him on the field is pointless. The mill 2 on ride or on call is pretty meh when you have Ghostie King for consistency or the shades for your G2. You can also argue that Solger is more productive than Nightstorm and Gast since Storm eats 1 soul to add a Hollow card to hand and that might affect your Gash play. Gast is just vanilla and if you are afraid of that 1 turn ride which is not Nightrose, welp you're missing the bigger picture since most of the time you'll ride Nightrose and do your usual. We go by probability and having more copies of the cards increase the chance of getting it unless you play less copies due to instant tutoring. You will be saying that I might as well play this card and an offensive stride to get setup + attacks. No because milling by default is random unless you tutor them out. No need to bet on luck during the turn you stride when you can just search your deck for the needed components via ghostie king or setup earlier with the shades. Feel free to mention anything I miss out cause I am trying to explain why Solger is otclassed by Gast. He will be good if Gast was not printed.